


Turning Tide

by Mysticshay24



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2020-10-27 04:11:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20754140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysticshay24/pseuds/Mysticshay24
Summary: Harry calls in his life debts after the war. He has a lot of life debts; three in particular to one man whom he has wanted since sixth year. Not many are happy with the choices he makes on how to call in the debts. SLASH fic M/M D/s Weasley Bashing minus twins Bill and Charlie.  Granger Bashing





	1. The Reveal

The Reveal

The after the funerals following the battle, I set up a conference at the ministry. It is time I take charge of my life and get the debts of many paid back to me. After finding out about how life-debts work this past week, I am calling in the major ones. Ones owed by those who have betrayed me and one who may not have done so, but I want him for myself.

"Welcome, welcome one and all. As you know, Lord Potter has called this conference to discuss several things. What they are though, even we the ministry do not know as of yet. So I shall pass the stand over to him now." Minister Shacklebolt sits back down as I stand up to talk.

"Ladies and Gentlemen of the wizarding world, during in this week since final battle I have learned many things new to me. A lot of things I should have been taught over the last few years, but, alas, it had been kept from me. My being Lord Potter was kept from me."

I pause and allow for the gasps of horror to pass over the people.

"Yes, yes, I know; bad thing to happen. You can now understand why I was the way I was. I have also come to learn that I have a lot of life debts owed to me, more so since the final battle. Today I have come to call in some of those many debts."

Again I pause to allow the shock to calm down.

"Not all will be affected by this; I am only calling in the major ones. Such as the ones the Weasley's owe to me, those the Ministry owe me and the three a single man owes to my family line. Then there is also the right of conquest. Several are also owed to me from my defeating not only the dark lord but the basilisk in my second year."

This time I am interrupted by the Minister.

"Now see hear Lord Potter, you can't call in those life debts nor the conquests."

The shock of the people in astounding at what the Minister says.

"Oh, can't I Minister. Do remember life debts are magically enforced; the conquest rights are as well. Just because you wish to send all the Deatheaters into the veil does not mean I will allow it. I will not allow so many of the Sacred Twenty-eight families to be nearly wiped out, simply because you wish to carry on an old man's wishes after he has passed on. And I will be calling in the debts owed to me right now, whether you like it or not."

Again he interrupts me. "NO! You will not! You are not allowed to do so; you are meant to be submissive to me after Albus died. I will not allow this."

The shouts of anger rising up from the crowd before us are deafening. With a sly smirk I respond.

"You did most of my job for me Ex-Minister. You see, I would have left your family's life debts alone had you simply not fought me on this. I am quite happy to see you did not fail to live up to what I thought you would do. Oh yes, your family has been indebted to mine for generations; none before me have called in the life debts of your grandfathers or fathers or your own. Now however, you will no longer bother me and mine. You have lost the leadership role you were elected to. I also wish for you to marry. Oh, not just anyone either. I wish for you to marry Ginny Weasley, the Hogwarts broom as they say. I am sure she can teach you a lot about sex; she is well experienced in that field of study."

This time the Monarch of the Weasley Family interrupts.

"She is untouched you liar. And she cannot marry that man, she is contracted to marry you and you only!"

I smirk again.

"OH! You should have looked into that before dear old Albus died. You see he has never been my guardian; not even when Sirius was in Azkaban. By time he noticed it was too late to fix it. You know, he really should have kept me out of the tournament. Participating made me an adult in the eyes of this governing body as the rules of it were for 17 year olds adults not 14 year olds. Now, as to your family's debts. For Ginny's debt to me, she will not be allowed to play quidditch for Britain teams, nor will she be allowed near me. She again, as stated, must marry Shacklebolt here within the next 2 months or both forfeit their magic. As for your husband's two life debts I want the twins to be made part of my family. You have all hindered their work for far too long and they were not happy to learn of what you have done over the last 17 years.

"Now, Molly. As for yours, you are to work at the bank with the goblins for the rest of your life; you will do whatever they see fit, working with all types of creatures. I will not be calling in the debts of Bill and Charlie, as they were not aware of your actions either. As for Percy, he will go to work with Charlie learning how to deal with dragons; I hope he will come to love it over the next 13 years. The twins also do not owe a life debt to me; they were helping me where ever they could.

"For Ron's debt, he will find a job either with a wand maker or a potions maker. He will learn that trade and work in that trade for his entire life. Granger, who knew who I was and failed to inform me, you will become the assistant librarian for Hogwarts for the next 4 years; the same length of time that you have known and kept it from me. Oh, you may marry who you wish but if I find the match unsuitable I will step in and you will get no choice after that."

Ron and Granger faint while Ginny starts up a tirade which I quickly silence. Neither parent say a word as the magic take effect. The ministry employees look worried as they wait for his attention to turn to them. The people look grateful that not all the debts will be called in.

"For the ministry debt, you will give me my right of conquest via transporting all the deatheaters to my home. I alone will process them and be left to deal with them as I please. None will be killed or imprisoned; due to wizarding numbers being lower than ever, I will get them to have children and integrate them into society where they can do the most good instead of harming our world as they have been doing.

"I want to be made Headmaster of Hogwarts and for the ministry to never again interfere with the running of the school. I will bring back classes that benefit this world; classes for learning all forms of magic and its uses. It will do this world a lot of good to not take a single minded approach to everything. Also, many laws are to be carefully reviewed due to the illegal use of my seats."

The Head Auror stands and addresses me.

"I am sure this will be done, but are you still going to finish your education while you are Headmaster?"

I smile.

"Yes, Auror Tonks. I am going to finish school even while I'm Headmaster. I will study privately with the last man I am now calling to repay his debts, Severus Tobias Snape. He owes me three debts; one from my father, though I know the story of how it came about and I do not agree with why it was there. He then owes me, personally, two life debts, as I saved his life twice during the final battle."

Before I can say how I want to collect, said person climbed upon the platform where I stand.

"Why are you calling in my life debts? Have I not done enough for this world? Am I to have yet another master?"

I frown. "Severus, I am calling in yours for one reason and one reason alone. I want to protect you and give you things you have never had in your life. I ask that you bond with me Severus; that is what I want from you. Become my consort, my submissive. We can discuss the contract for it later but I will not hurt you, that you can be sure of."

He falls to his knees and allows the magic settle into him. I hear only two words from whispered him and they hurt me more than he will ever know. "Yes, Master."

I turn to Auror Tonks. "I expect the Deatheaters at Potter Manor by the end of the day."

She nods as I take hold of Severus and portkey to the manor with him.

TBC


	2. The First Night 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soo sorry but i managed to find my original chapter two as well as the next chapter where the chapter that had been posted was a far far cry from the original that i must ask forgiveness as i fix the chapter and post the next one as well

**Part 1**

We land in my study Severus has yet to move or say anything. I start to worry about him when I notice the redness of his face.

“Oh Severus please don’t cry. I do not wish you harm. You can ask me anything and I will explain what I can. If I know it, you will know it. If it takes a vow I will make one for you my Severus.”

He takes his time turning his face up to me. I can see the tear stains on his face and the tears that are still falling.

“I…I master I don’t know why you did this. I don’t understand what’s going on at all. I knew Albus was keeping things but I thought you knew what you needed to know. But I don’t get why anyone let alone you would want me for anything. I am ugly, mean, a bastard, all I am good for is potions. And no vow I trust you with my life master you saved me twice for that I owe you my life.”

“Severus do not call me master I am not your master well not in that sense but, since you were a marked death eater I am your master in that way though I did that to protect this world from falling as our numbers are falling with each year. As for not having anything someone would want you must remember beauty is in the eye of the beholder. Since I am the beholder I see you as beautiful. I see a strong man who hasn’t had anyone to love him in a very long time. I see a true submissive in you Severus. Tell me am I wrong? When it comes to Albus well he was not going to tell me at all he wanted the use of my seats for as long as he could which wasn’t long enough for him to see the final battle he wanted to have me dead or bound as a submissive which I am not. He could not make me one and he did try you should have seen my childhood locked in a cupboard most of the time beaten for things that I did not do and starved most often.”

Severus cries out and doubles over. I kneel and hold him as he cries. Whispering soothing words. He falls asleep like this and I lift him up and lay him on the couch that is set in my study. 

I walk out to the entry hall to await my death eaters. I did not have to wait long before they land in the hall. Right away I notice a very angry Alpha wolf Fenrir and I stand to go to him.

“Alpha Fenrir what has you angry I got you all out from what they would do to you.”

“Not all of us I was the only wolf marked they kept my pack” he growled out.

“They kept them or they threw them into the veil?”

“The veil as we were being told to touch the portkey they were going through the veil Kingsley Shacklebolt put them all through it.”

I growl this time. “I will get them back and his life is forfeit he knew the cost of doing as he did, knew that branding an alpha brands his whole pack. He will go as a slave into his marriage as I will not have that harpy after me any longer.”

I turn and look for one person and find him standing with his wife and son.

“Malfoy Sr. Who marries people and how we have a wedding to force today.”

He looks up surprised. “Well I can and any lord can. But who is to be bonded today?”

“Ginny Weasley and Kingsley Shacklebolt are to be bonded today or put through the veil for taking part of my conquest though I shall have them back as I am what the veil is to answer to been a long time since it had a master.”

He smirks “Can I do it please I have longed to see him in this kind of situation and I will let go of the blood feud with that clan as it was a forced bond on a Malfoy that started it a forced bond in return will be perfect.”

“Aye Malfoy I shall allow it though please do call me my lord in front of them. You are all my conquest your brands will have changed by morning or this evening depending on how long the brand was there your sons should be done in the next hour or so. Let’s go Malfoy first to the Weasley clan to pick up my Brothers and that chit.”

He quickly moves to my side. I pop us directly to the Weasley clan home. I laugh as they all jump at the sight of me.

“I have come to collect my brothers and that chit who now no longer has time to plan a wedding thanks to her betrothed actions in the last 25 minutes.”

Author stands. “What has happened to cause this change?”

“He threw my wolf conquests besides their alpha into the veil. She will marry today or both will be put into the veil in return for what was took from me. She will be the head of house in it as he will be slave to her whims. Also the feud will be gone that you have as Malfoy here will be doing the bonding the forced bond will clear the blood traitor status from your family that was caused by a forced bond from your clan forced onto his.”

“As it must be then. I had hoped he would not cause this to be pushed. And I agree and my eldest sons will take over the two family names once the bonding is done.”

“Ah that’s where you are wrong they may be my brothers by the life debt but they still carry your name and by their mother’s family line code they will take that name as they are twins just like the last lords of the name it passes to twins over any other member. Your eldest son will take your family name and become its lord but the second will not have a title and as I said he will be taking Percy to train I am sure they both are aware of it as I see my brothers are not about.”

“I did not know about that my wife said nothing. And you are right they do indeed know Bill sent a letter already. Let’s go then I shall bring her where are we to go for this?”

“The ministry of course that’s where he is at clearing his desk.”

We pop away to our destination. Both are right behind us. I walk my way towards where the thief is hiding.

“KINGSLEY SHACKLEBOLT! Thief of my conquest I demand you to come out of your former office and face judgement.”

Auror Tonks exits the room and talks.

“I have him removing his things for the minister apparent to take over. I also know why you have come and I do not blame you.”

He comes out and looks surprised.

“What is the meaning of this? Why is my forced here?”

“Well you see You really should not have taken the pack of the alpha they are just as much a part of my conquest as he is. Now you shall bond this moment with your intended or both of you will go through the veil for your actions.”

“You cannot make me do it today you said two months and they were not marked so you could not claim them.”

“You stupid boy did you not know a wolf follows their alpha and in doing so you need only brand the alpha to retain them all? And you broke a conquest that adds to your life debts and so you are going to be the slave bonded husband to Ginny here all your assets will now be hers as head of house. Oh did I forget to mention Ginny dear chit he is almost as loaded as I am with him being paid by Albus and saving from his work and his bonus when he took office last week yeah he’s loaded just like you wanted in a husband.”

I see the look in her eyes and laugh. Her father is not happy with finding out why she wanted to be bonded to me hmm I thought he knew about that.

“I will bond with him.”

I look to the traitor for his answer.

“Fine I will bond with her.”

“Malfoy I leave this to you. You will find me in the veil’s room when it is done. Arthur I expect you to make sure he gets to me or your family is next to be added things to.”

“Yes my lord as you will it.”

I smirk at the looks the crowd that has gathered has on their face.

“Yes Lord Potter I will make sure.”

I walk away heading to the veil to get what is mine back. When I arrive Auror Tonks is already there.

“I came to help as I can feel you are the master of this veil.”

“Thanks Tonks you may want to stand back. Oh and go to your mother after this is done I am sure she has something to talk to you about. And have someone bring Remus to me if I am correct he will be needed.”

She nods and moves back and talks to one Auror she had brought with her. He takes off like a bat out of hell to do as she asks.

“Veil of death I come as your new master. I come to reclaim that which was not meant to go through you. What say you?”

“We acknowledge you as Death's master. Our master knows what you seek and will allow it be warned one has been with him for a while and will need his mate to bring him through this time. He talks of his cub and the failure he had by falling to us.”

Tonks gasps as she understands the veil as I do.

“My thanks veil. Is there something Death wants of me right now?”

“He wants the traitor that sent two to him the night one fled death the rat must come to death soon.”

“It will be done as soon as I get him to produce an heir to his name though he be traitor his family name does not need to die. I shall raise him myself to become the star of the name.”

I bow to the veil and hear thumps and gasps as the pack members are tossed back out. As I stand I see a hand come out of the veil holding my Godfather in its grasps.

“His mate is the only one who can take him from Death's Hand, Master of death.”

I turn around and see Remus running to get to me. I smile.

“Remus take your mate from Death’s Hand and heal him you must he will not let any other take him not even his master.”

He shakes and nods moving forward to take Sirius from Death’s hand. As he touches Sirius Death’s Hand freezes both as the veil talks to me again.

“This one is marked with Death Young master. He has not long left if he continues the path he is on. But Death does say he will take that which is killing him if you wish it. The wolf no longer wishes to live and to die means either Death takes him alone or He takes both when the wolf kills them.”

“Take the wolf if he is wanting to die leave behind Remus allow him to live the life he should have had.”

“Yes young master it is done.”

I see the figure of the wolf come from Remus just before he is let go and both fall to the ground. I go to them.

“Remus how do you feel?”

He looks up at me. “What happened Harry I feel as though something has been taken from me that willing wanted to leave.”

I smile. “Well it did go willingly Remus Look at your eyes. Death gave you a boon worthy of what anyone would wish for.”

I hold up a mirror for him to see. He gasps when he sees his Green eyes for the first time in many years. He cries and smiles at the same time.

“Thank you Death I know what would have happened if you had not took him. He told me last full moon he wished to die the pain was too much for him.”

“Let’s go Remus It is time to go home. Rest with your mate. Here take this it will take you to your room at Potter Manor do stay away from Fenrir I will not let him bite you again.”

He nods and firmly holds onto his love. “Portus Potter” The last words I say before they pop away to the manor.

I turn to see the wolves moving about and to see Lucius standing with them. They are all awed at what has happened.

“Time to go home to your Alpha and to talk of better things with your new lord. Harry’s Den” I say as I wrap a very long scarf around us all to port us directly to the entrance hall of the manor.


	3. The First Night 2

**Part 2**

When we all got untangled I notice Severus standing with Fenrir. I walk over to them. Severus looks away from Both Fenrir and myself. Fenrir Growls.

“Severus did I not make myself clear when I tried to explain things to you? I do not need an angry Alpha that is only going to get angrier when he finds out what happened at the veil.”

“No submissive should cower at their mate’s presence. Stand strong and united together.” Fenrir growls out getting Severus to stand tall.

Severus nods at me and goes stand to talk with Lucius to be away from me. I look at Fenrir before starting to tell him what happened.

“You have lost a cub you were trying to bring into the pack after years of him being away from you. He isn’t dead, dead but the wolf went willingly to death. Remus is not to be bitten again do I make myself clear?”

He growls. “Why did he go willingly? And yes I cannot bite him again anyways with the wolf willingly leaving him.”

“He was in a lot of pain and wanted to die before tonight he told Remus at the last moon that they would die the next if he could manage it but, he did get his mate back before that Sirius was given back and I have to give them one person here after getting them an heir on the way. So another bonding will be taking place tonight and after I get a fertility potion for whichever girl willingly carries and marries the poor rat. It has to be from these families though or else things will get a bit out of my control as I will have to raise the child and make sure the name gets a star lord to reign once more. They are in their room here if you did not smell them already.”

He nods. “Aye lad I smelled them when they came. But who is the poor rat needing to bond tonight?”

“That my friend I will announce here to all. If you don’t mind grabbing the cowardly one so, he doesn’t leave as he has been trying to please.”

He nods and grabs hold of Pettigrew on the other side of the room.

“My Death eaters I have to announce yet another bonding to take place today. One of you must marry today and have a child with one I choose from the families here. Those with children please bring them now. Any woman who has not produced an heir for their husband will answer why they have not and if I deem it fit I will either force it on you and your husband or break the bond and force you with this one. You have 10 minutes to get them here and 5 minutes to explain what’s going on. Pettigrew you are to marry and have said child. The woman will get a stipend monthly or a vault to use as she will be dowager Pettigrew after the deal with death is done.”

Pettigrew struggles in Fenrir’s grasp trying to run. I laugh as does many of the others knowing the fate of the coward rat.

“Even if you could get free your life debt would kill you before you got so much as 2 feet from this manor. Do remember I stopped my godfather from killing you before you ran away from me.”

He freezes and sags in Fenrir’s hold. I remember one thing I forgot to say.

“Oh and if I catch any of you harassing Severus for his part in the war you will think your last master an angel compared to what I will do to you. He will be my consort to Potter I am unsure if I will have to have another for the Black one as my godfather has come back I will have to see with him on that if so Severus will get to pick the consort for the Black lordship. And he will be taking up his title of Prince that was kept from him but, used by the same man that used mine.”

I see Lucius try to catch Severus as he faints but misses him as he falls the other way but gets caught by Rodolphus Lestrange instead. I walk over to take Severus from him but I get growled at. I look at Lucius for an answer.

“Sorry My Lord he is a bit protective when someone faints more so with Severus. He’s not wolf he’s an animagus wolf though. Ah umm you will have to ask him for more than that.”

I nod and look at them before speaking again. “Rodolphus I am not going to hurt my mate nor you for anything you and he have done together though I will have that story later from you both. I am your Lord now and you will treat me with respect even if I have to break you to do so do I make myself clear?”

He nods not saying a word.

“Lay him on the couch over there he will wake when he processes what I said. I honestly forgot he didn’t know about his Lordship.”

Again he nods and he lays him on the couch not going far from him. It’s been long enough and I see many children by their parents. I also see Rodolphus pointing at his wife where she is kneeling well forced to her knees by Rabastan.

“Ok one explain to me why Bella is kneeling? Two Who is in a contract they do not want of the daughters I see?”

Rabastan is first to answer. “My lord Bella is kneeling because she refuses to even consummate the marriage of now 15 years with my brother though she feels she can go about and fuck everyone else knowing he bond is all but gone due to her not consummating it but sleeping around and refusing to have a child.”

“I see and has she been pregnant by anyone else but not had the child?”

He nods.

“Oh Bella, Bella what to do with you if I break the bond fully you fall under my hand more so than now or Sirius’ hand when he is well again but I doubt he wants to take the lordship of black from me. I could make you a slave to your husband or to his brother as I can see something between Your husband and my intended. Or I could make you the second bride to the rat and have you both pregnant you after the first though as I refuse to have your child be heir to anything if I have my way about it. I will decide in a bit after I choose the first bride.”

A girl looking about my age moves forward.

“I am Daphne Greengrass I was betrothed to Draco but He and my sister are in love and I would rather give them to each other than be in a loveless marriage where the mistress is my own sister.”

“And your willing to be the dowager Pettigrew and give your heirship to your sister?”

“Yes, I am willing and I would like to ask for Bella as a slave to me and second bride if you will allow it. You see I am bisexual and I would like to break her to be my pet.”

I smile and laugh. “Oh my dear you are a gem. Will you live in my manor til your child is old enough to take the lordship I will arrange a manor for you after that with a training room much like my own that I have here.”

“Yes My Lord I would be honored to live here til my child takes lordship or ladyship depending.”

I look at Rodolphus. “Do you agree with this for your wife?”

“Most willingly I agree My Lord” He growls out from his place behind me.

I turn back to GreenGrass. “Is there anything else you would like to ask for my lady?”

“Yes I would also like a second husband in the person of Rabastan if he will have me and will accept me having an heir to someone else first.”

I look at Rabastan for his answer. He takes his time to reply. “I will accept it if she takes control of both myself and Bella. I do not like being in control of anyone.”

“Then it is done. Malfoy you have another wedding group one this time to do. I break the bond between Bellatrix Lestrange ne’ Black and Rodolphus Lestrange So mote it be.” I see both sag and one smile at being free from his wife.

“Now as for the rest of you I have rooms in the manor for each family have an elf show you the way to your rooms. For the wolves I have a cottage in the forest surrounding the land for you to use just do not eat the Unicorns or the centaurs that call the forest home as well. Rodolphus Follow me and do carry Severus we need to have a chat with each other once he is awake but, I must go talk to my godfather first so I will leave you and he in my office while I go talk to them. Do not do anything stupid while I am gone.”

I lead him to my office and watch him lay Severus on the love seat his head on his lap to comfort himself. I head to my godfather’s room. I knock on their door and wait to hear from them.

“Come in” I hear from behind the door from Remus.

“It’s just me Remus is he awake I need to ask him something?”

Before he could answer Sirius replies. “I am awake pup though I can’t move anything but my head right now. And I am a bit surprised by what Remus has told me so far.”

“I imagine so Siri. It’s been a long time since you have been here and a lot has happened but, I would think the wolf being gone is the most surprising to you. But I need to know if you are going to take the black lordship now or let me keep it?”

“Oh pup I never wanted the title so you can keep it though you will have to have a second bride to go with it of course. So tell me who is your first to be?”

I sigh. “You are not going to like it Siri.”

“Nonsense pup anyone you pick will be wonderful.”

“I choose Severus as my first Siri. Though I do not think he has accepted that yet. I called in his life debts as well today for that. I did not want that hanging over him and I wanted him.”

“Well pup you do know how to pick them. No worries I will try to get along with him from now on. Remus tells me he was most helpful in the war though he was believed a traitor for a while.”

“Indeed even I thought that for a long while. I am going to let him pick the second bride though I have an idea who it will be as Rodolphus is being very protective of Severus right now. Oh and Remus, Fenrir will leave you be but, I would say to see if you have an animagus form of a wolf or dog to help with that he only wanted to protect you I think you will have to ask him the story behind him biting you as a child.”

He nods. “I will leave you both to heal now. I have to go and talk to Rodolphus and Severus if Severus is awake that is.”

“Bye pup.”

I walk back to my office. Before I could open the door I heard voices in my office Severus is awake and Rodolphus is trying to calm him down.

“Rodolphus what do I do. He called in the life debts but I want you.”

“Shh, baby it will work out I promise. If I have to I will become a willing slave just to be near you and with you.”

I open the door at that. “That will not be required Rodolphus. I have the black lordship to tend to as well. Severus, do you wish him to join us? If he does he will need to pass the lord ship to his brother as I will not allow another bride so, he can have an heir. He will also have to submit to me I will not submit to anyone ever again for any reason.”

“I…I want him I do not care how I get him.”

I look at Rodolphus for his answer. He looks defeated and forlorn.

“I will do it. But my brother is a submissive. How will he raise an heir to be dominating in politics like that?”

I smirk. “I would say his now wife and slave will both see to that Rodolphus. Oh Severus by the way Sirius Accepts you and will be civil at least to you but, right now he is on bed rest as he can’t move anything but his head as of yet limbo is not an easy place on a body.”

Severus starts to cry again. I go to the couch and lift his feet sliding under them. Rodolphus cradles his head in his lap.

“Easy Severus I don’t think your body could take it if you were to faint again. We will work out our contracts with each other we have more time then I was giving to Ginny and Kingsley before his mess up that is. We have 6 months to agree on a contract and plan a wedding as big as you wish it Neither I nor Rodolphus has a say in how the wedding is planned that is on you it’s your big day Sev you get whatever you desire.”

Rodolphus runs his hand through Sev’s hair to calm him down.

“I…I never thought I would get to have a wedding day much less get who I wanted and needed. Though I did not expect you to happen Harry I did wish it for a while now your power is breathtaking and both Rodolphus and I can feel it. He knew in your 5 th year that I was drawn to you and him both. He accepted that and said if it were ever possible he would make it happen.”

“That I did pet that I did.”

I smile. “So you weren’t reluctant because you didn’t want me just how I went about it and because of Rodolphus?”

Severus just nods in reply before nuzzling into Rodolphus and moving his feet to a more comfortable position in my lap and falling asleep again.

I look at the time and notice it is late in the evening having missed dinner and lunch. “I guess it’s time for bed we can eat a big breakfast in the morning. Mind being in my bed I do not think I could be away from either of you tonight?”

“Lead the way I will carry him he’s a bit heavy when he’s asleep nothing but dead weight and he’s long as hell. But I love him and he’s damn flexible… Oops sorry ‘bout that.”

I slide out from under his feet and lead them to the door opposite the door to the hall as my room is connected with my office for ease of access to me. Rodolphus lays Severus in the middle of the bed before sliding in next to him. I am surprised he likes that side of the bed I like the one he did not go to. So I slide in and we both quickly follow Severus to sleep.

TBC


End file.
